Seeking Salvation
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: After escaping from Lennox House, Babydoll goes to Eric and Shelly's old apartment for shelter from the storm. SP x Crow Crossover - SUCKER PUNCH KINK MEME REQUEST


**A/N:** Somebody actually requested Babydoll x The Crow on the Sucker Punch Kink Meme (search for it as realasanything on LiveJournal), so I felt as though I were obligated to attempt their request (since my Babydoll x Crow vid on YT was what inspired it). There was a Joker x Babydoll request, too, but I'm hoping someone else will do that since I'm tired of writing Jokerotica. :P I'm actually pretty embarrassed since I haven't written "sweet smut" in years (i.e. before I started writing for The Joker), so if this is exceptionally horrid, I apologize in advance for the brain damage that you may, and probably WILL receive while reading. X_X With that said, since the requester saw/liked my vid, I decided to keep the storyline the same where Babydoll is Shelly's younger sister. Shelly was blonde in the graphic novel, SO IT WORKS. :P Other than that, please _try_ to enjoy, for I'm extremely embarrassed by this. ;P

"Seeking Salvation"

She knew where to go. She could feel it in her bones...she could feel _him_ as if he were mentally beckoning her to the old, abandoned apartment, and so she went.

Although rather conspicuous in her Lennox House uniform, it was raining heavily outside, so Babydoll's escape had been easy and relatively painless. Rubbing the sore scratch she'd received from scaling the outer building, she shivered from the shock of being transferred to the indoors and looked around, her pigtails dripping profusely as she began to scale the steps to the apartment complex. She hadn't been up there since Shelly's death, so everything seemed so ancient and surreal...

Once Babydoll reached the fateful apartment, she furrowed her brows upon discovering that the DO NOT ENTER tape had been disturbed.

Glancing around her to make sure she was completely alone, she then opened the door and proceeded to enter the musty, frightfully unkempt room. A jolt of lightning illuminated the apartment and she jumped, her hands subconsciously clenching when she spotted the figure in front of the window.

"Eric?" she squeaked, believing and disbelieving everything all at once. Although she'd never truly believed he had died - how _could_ she when they'd never let her see his body? - Babydoll was suddenly filled with uncertainty as she gazed upon the dark stranger. "Eric?" she tried yet again, only louder this time, "Eric, is that really you?"

The man finally turned, his oddly painted face harsh and sad until his eyes lit up with recognition. Genuflecting down on bended knee, he wordlessly held his arms out to her as Babydoll stared on in wonderment. Although horrified by his clownish transformation, she threw all caution to the wind and eagerly ran into his embrace, her face burying against his neck as she held him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered, her voice catching with emotion as she closed her eyes. "I tried to stop them, Eric, but I couldn't save her... I couldn't save Shelly before it was too late."

Babydoll felt Eric stiffen slightly, but when he pulled away, he wore a melancholy smile that belied his frustration. "You can't blame yourself for something that couldn't have been prevented" he murmured, his hand reaching out to cradle her cheek. "I, too, failed her that awful night, but I've come back to make things right again."

"How?" Babydoll wanted to know, her cheeks growing hot once she realized the close proximity of their bodies. As a young girl, she'd quickly developed a crush on her older sister's soon-to-be-fiancé, and this had admittedly never changed.

Eric frowned, yet he shook his head and insisted "It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Babydoll. I'd rather you remained in the dark about all of this."

"She was my _sister, _Eric!" Babydoll snapped, finally finding her voice again. "I have every right to know what's going on, because I want to help you!"

There was a pause, then Eric exhaled through his nostrils as he glanced out the window. Babydoll was Shelly's little sister, and in result he couldn't help but feel as though he needed to protect her. "I won't clue you in right away" he softly relented, "but if you can figure out what's going on, I promise to let you help with my tasks."

Although this wasn't the answer Babydoll wanted, she had to admit it was better than nothing. "Alright, deal" she agreed, holding out her hand to shake his. When their fingers touched, she shuddered from the sudden contact, and Eric mistook it as a sign of the chill from the rain.

"We need to get you out of those clothes" he observed, quickly rising so he could stalk toward the hall closet. As Babydoll watched him riffle through the contents, she shrank back in humiliation. Although slender and baby-faced, she lacked the curves Shelly had once had, and instantly began to fear Eric's reaction. Would he laugh at her girlish figure?

As she contemplated all of this, Eric finally returned with a blanket and one of Shelly's old outfits. "Here" he urged, "dry yourself off."

Tentatively taking the items from his outstretched hands, Babydoll briefly looked at him before averting her eyes in shame. To her surprise (and perhaps disappointment?) Eric respectfully turned his back so that she could change in private.

_'Of course he'd do that'_ Babydoll bitterly reminded herself. _'Eric was always a perfect gentleman...maybe even to a fault.'_

Frowning to herself as she began to peel off her uniform, she shivered as the wet garment left her body and exposed her soaked underthings. She balked at the sight of her damp bra, because it had become so saturated with water that her nipples now peeked through the white. She found that she had a similar problem with her panties, so as she spared the back of Eric's head an anxious look, she hesitantly reached behind her back and unfastened her bra.

As it fell to the wooden floorboards with a soft _'plop'_, Babydoll took a deep breath and shimmied out of her panties. Now completely naked and shivering from the cold, she continued to gaze at Eric's still form as if waiting for him to turn around and look at her differently...to tell her she looked beautiful and to touch her in a way she'd only read about.

Biting her lip, Babydoll anxiously shifted her weight from foot to foot, but still Eric remained respectfully facing the wall.

Frustrated, Babydoll found herself slowly creeping toward him, her heart pounding wildly as her breasts heaved from the adrenaline. Would he turn her away? Would he _hate _her?

Swallowing, Babydoll hesitantly touched the back of Eric's leather trench coat, then when he did nothing to fend her off, she slowly encircled her arms around his waist in a loose hug. With her naked breasts pressed snugly against his back, she was almost certain he could feel the frantic beating of her heart as she held him, her cheek resting in between his shoulder blades as she lightly stroked his middle. She loved him more than she liked to admit, and it hurt to adore someone who was so wrapped up in the memory of her dead sister.

_'I shouldn't think things like that'_ Babydoll irritably reminded herself. _'Shelly was everything to me, so I can't blame Eric for loving her as much as he does.'_

"What are you doing?"

The question was so unexpected that Babydoll jumped, her arms immediately retracting to her sides as she struggled for a response. That was a good question... What the hell _was _she doing? It was a disgrace to Shelly's memory, and she felt hopelessly ashamed by her traitorous hormones.

Biting her lip to the point that she drew blood, Babydoll folded her hands meekly before her and bowed her head. Eric's back was still facing her, which somehow disconcerted her all the more. "Eric" she hesitantly began, "Eric, why won't you say anything to me?"

"Because I never got a response to my question" he lowly returned, only to tense when he felt Babydoll's hand on his arm.

Hoping to get an eye-to-eye conversation, the blonde pivoted them around so that he was finally facing her. Although Eric's gaze was hard and unreadable, he didn't even react to her prominent nudity, and this naturally added to the blow of her embarrassment. She was a _fool _to ever believe he could find her desirable. What the hell was the matter with her?

"I'm sorry" she finally apologized, "but I...I promise I have a reasonable explanation for all of this." When Eric didn't answer her, Babydoll winced and weakly sustained "After all of this is over, I know I'll be tracked down and sent back to Lennox House, and I...I don't want to lose my virginity to someone I don't love. The girls get taken advantage of _all_ the time there, Eric, and I don't want that to be me. So please..." Now grasping more firmly at his arm, she nuzzled her face against his chest and begged, _"Please_ love me, Eric...all I ask is one night, and then I'll let you walk out of my life forever. I _promise."_

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. His little Babydoll had been trapped in a facility that overlooked rape and _abuse?_

Gaze hardening, he placed a comforting hand atop her corn silk hair as she cried, his heart bleeding for her since he knew he could never protect her from the evils of the world. She looked so much like Shelly at this moment, and it made his guilt throb and twist within his breast like a serpent. He was about to promise that he'd never let anyone touch her, but the words died on his tongue since he knew what would happen after he'd gotten his revenge.

Fearing rejection since Eric hadn't responded, Babydoll raised her tear-stained face from his chest and looked up into his eyes, her hand hesitantly reaching out in order to rest against his cheek. Feeling more tears spill past her lashes, the blonde gently brushed her thumb across the expanse of his lips and kissed his chin, her eyes closing as she used her free hand to sweep through the loose curls at the nape of his neck.

Eric's arms remained motionless at his sides, but since he had not turned her away, Babydoll felt emboldened to continue her shy exploration.

Running her fingers along the curve of his cheek, she saw the everlasting sadness in his eyes and cringed, desperately wanting to undo all the pain and hurt he'd suffered. She knew she couldn't bring Shelly back, but at the very least she could show him he was loved by those in the mortal world.

Rising up on her tiptoes, Babydoll held Eric's face between her hands and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his painted lips. She could feel him tense beneath her touch, yet as she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, she felt him gradually relax and succumb to her touch.

Courage growing, Babydoll nosed his cheek before gently kissing him again, yet this time she pulled him toward her and placed his hands on her hips. Deepening the kiss, she shyly traced her tongue along his lips with the hopes of him granting her access, a soft whimper catching in her throat when Eric slowly, almost regrettably opened his mouth and allowed her to run her tongue over his.

Clutching at her petite form, Eric found that he could only picture Shelly as he embraced his little Babydoll, his heart heavy and full of regret since he knew the entire situation was incredibly wrong. And yet..._was_ it? After all, wouldn't Shelly rather Babydoll lose her virginity to him than some slimy, detestable orderly at a mental institution?

With this thought as the main drive behind his actions, Eric cradled Babydoll's face in between his hands and kissed her forehead, his hands gently straying down toward her shoulders as he rubbed her skin in a manner that immediately put her at ease.

Clutching at his tattered shirt, Babydoll pulled him in closer and began to shyly raise the garment, her lips grazing along his chin as she felt him grasp at her hips. The sensation of his hands smoothing along the curve of her buttocks made her squirm, an undeniable ache flaring within her loins as she mentally begged him to touch her.

"Spread out on the blanket and lie down" Eric gently urged, his tone soft and warm as he brushed back a lock of her hair.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest, Babydoll hurriedly did as she was asked and spread across the blanket, her legs parting slightly as a blush spread from her cheeks to her chest. The knowledge that Eric could see her at her most vulnerable was almost too much to bear, yet when she saw him removing his trench coat and shirt, she squirmed in anticipation and closed her eyes. The fact that Eric had been with Shelly in this manner numerous times didn't bother her; in fact, in some strange, twisted sort of way, it made her feel a distinct connection to the deceased.

Slowly lowering himself to the blanket, Eric smiled down at Babydoll and gently took hold of her ankles, his lips going to her knee once he decided that he might as well give her a "proper" first time.

Squeaking in surprise, Babydoll curled her toes when she felt his warm, moist mouth dot several frenzied kisses along her inner thighs, each kiss strategically placed so that he never touched her _there._

Embarrassed over needing instant gratification, Babydoll urgently lifted her hips and grasped at Eric's hair, eliciting a grunt from her lover as he was forced closer to her aching point. Deciding to finally grant her request, he lightly flicked his tongue across her bud and gave a sharp inhalation, the sudden memories of sex causing him to wonder if he'd even be able to fully function.

Babydoll was beautiful and curvy, and like any other red-blooded male in his current situation, he could feel the undeniable bulge that strained uncomfortably against the confines of his pants. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder because of his immortal state if things would be different.

Not even seeming to notice Eric's mental battle, Babydoll arched her back and gave a soft whine, her toes curling when Eric's probing tongue was joined by two of his fingers. Cheeks flushed with arousal, she placed her hands over her eyes amidst her embarrassment and gasped, her hips lifting and twisting as Eric's fingers dutifully pumped in and out of her tight wet space.

Digging her nails into his scalp, she felt his tongue sweep across her slit as his appendages moved at a slower, more deliberate pace. With a shuddery intake of breath, she lifted a hand and tweaked at her left breast, her nipple rolling between her thumb and forefinger as the delicious sensation in her loins only intensified.

At that moment Babydoll felt him stop, her cry of protest being muffled by Eric's lips when she suddenly found him directly above her. Whimpering into his open mouth, she licked away at her essence since she wanted to taste him and only him, their tongues battling for dominance as they shared a single lust-filled moan.

Linking a leg around Eric's waist, Babydoll began to innocently move her hips so that her nub was stimulated by the bulge in his pants, Eric stifling a hiss when her incessant rubbing made the ache in his loins almost unbearable. Feeling his member begin to throb, he groaned against Babydoll's neck and his hips gave an involuntary jerk, both crying out from the desired friction that it produced.

Panting, Babydoll pressed her cheek to Eric's and continued to buck her hips against his until neither could stand it, Eric grasping her thighs to keep her still as he struggled to regain his breath. Now shakily turning his attention to the zipper of his pants, he fussed with it until his arousal was free of its leather prison, Babydoll anxiously watching on as she tried to urge him back toward her. She was aroused to the point of bursting, and she'd be damned if she let him back out of their arrangement now.

Fortunately for her, Eric planned on upholding his promise, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered that she might feel some discomfort. Stroking Babydoll's cheek, he then situated himself in between her legs and kissed along her neck, the blonde crying out when a short, sharp pain tore through her womanhood upon entry.

Blinking back tears, Babydoll tried to control herself when she felt what was undoubtedly blood pooling around her thighs, her teeth gritting until Eric began to gingerly move inside her.

_Oh, God..._

Opening her mouth in a silent scream, Babydoll instinctively rose and fell against him, her nails scraping along his back as her hips met his every thrust. Closing her eyes, she felt Eric's mouth crash down over top of hers and she moaned, her tongue plundering his as the heat coiling within her center began to intensify.

Each thrust forced Babydoll a little further across the blanket, and as Eric placed his palms flat against the floor for additional leverage, she could barely control her cries from reaching a fevered pitch.

She'd never felt anything before that made her this _alive,_ and as she grasped the blanket tightly in between her fingers, her hips raised to meet with Eric's incessant pounding as her head tossed back with a gasp.

When Babydoll finally came, they both cried, Eric growing limp inside her womb as he held her hopelessly close. In that moment he didn't want to let go, for he'd somehow felt a connection to Shelly during their lovemaking.

"Thank you, Eric" Babydoll whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled his head against her bosom. "Thank you _so_ much..."

Wordlessly taking her hand in his, Eric placed a gentle kiss against her palm and blinked back his tears, his eyes closing as Babydoll began to stroke his hair. He had a feeling that he somehow wouldn't be seeing her after this, and in result he longed to savor the moment. If he couldn't give her the life she deserved, he could at the very least pretend she was currently living it, wrapped up in his arms and loving her existence as a normal woman... As his Babydoll.


End file.
